random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Disco/Brian's Boyfriend
Timebomb's self-insert is dating Dongwa. Transcript (Fandom Original Series logo) (theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by KirbiMiroir PixelMiette (Cut to the disco's inside prior to closing time. Everyone is dancing to "Sister Christian" by Night Ranger) Mark: (breakdancing) Hair metal ballads provide great times for romance. Jerry: Indeed. (Brian walks in. The music stops with a record scratch, and everyone gasps) Brian: Ya missed me? I'm baaaaaack baby! (Sagwa, Dongwa, and Sheegwa walk towards the disco with The Foolish Magistrate, Tai-Tai, and Yei-Yei) Sagwa: I can't believe we got to visit America, Sheegwa! Sheegwa: Dongwa's just visiting his long-distance boyfriend. (cut to the group walking in. Nai-Nai is already there) Sagwa: Why does our grandmother have to be faster than us? Nai-Nai: I practice a lot. Brian: (runs towards Dongwa) DONGWA! Dongwa: (jumps into Brian's arms) BRI-BRI! Brian: You're such a pretty kitty. Dongwa: I know! Guess I gained the handsomeness from my dad. Or mom. *laughs* I love you so much, Brian! Brian: Me too! (Cut to Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Nai-Nai) Sagwa: Oh! Sheegwa: My! Nai-Nai: Goodness! (Cut to Brian putting down Dongwa and petting him) Dongwa: What's wrong sis? (Cut back to Sagwa, Sheegwa, and Nai-Nai) Sagwa: He's! Sheegwa: A! Nai-Nai: Human! (Brian gets down on the floor with Dongwa) Brian: You're a silly little kitty! Dongwa: I'm not that silly, though. Brian: Come on, Dongwa. Dongwa: Okay. (Brian and Dongwa share a kiss) (Brian and Dongwa finish the kiss and Brian gets up) Brian: Come on Dongwa, let's go to the snack bar! Dongwa: Yes! Brian: Dongwa, you know the things about you I like? Dongwa: What things? Brian: Everything! Your face, your fur, your siamese markings, your piercing blue eyes, your tail, your paws, your fangs, your- Dongwa: Okay, I know! You love everything about me! Including, (shows his fangs) my fangs that I show when I let out a hiss! (hides his fangs) Now kiss me. (Brian and Dongwa kiss again) Brian: (in thought) Oh my god, I love you Dongwa! I love you so much! Dongwa: (in thought) I love you too, Brian! (Brian and Dongwa finish the kiss and play for a bit) Dongwa: Hahaha! You're so cute Brian! (camera pans over to Jerry and Mark of Devo) Jerry: Isn't it weird that a human is dating a cat? Mark: Sort of, but it isn't best to judge. Jerry: ...Right. Dongwa: Come on Brian, let's go dance! Brian: Yeah! Jerry: I really don't know why I'm so against this, but it feels wrong in a way. Mark: Well, that's a shame! I support them! Sagwa: Whatever my brother does with his boyfriend is none of your business! Jerry: But last night I saw them kissing! Sagwa: Brian just wants to love up my brother! Jerry: Okay, fine. (Cut to Brian and Dongwa rubbing against each other) Dongwa: Meooooooooooow! Brian: Awww, you're so damn cute! Dongwa: Thanks, my boyfriend. Category:Disco time Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Sagwa Category:Gay loving